


Of ComicCon, Attack On Titan, And Crushes: Better Known As 15 Year Old Nerds Have Conversations

by amigarafault



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, and it's basically just sekaitao being idiots, and nerds, okay it's not really kaisoo but it is? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigarafault/pseuds/amigarafault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin, Sehun, and Zitao are a bunch of nerds who love anime and have conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of ComicCon, Attack On Titan, And Crushes: Better Known As 15 Year Old Nerds Have Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first EXO fic and my first fanfic in a loooooong time lol. I hope you like it. I've been wanting to write this for so long but I finally stopped procrastinating and got on it :) Please comment because I like comments ^^

Kim Jongin was sleeping rather soundly when a loud voice disturbed his rather peaceful sleep. “Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and Huang Zitao! Get up this instant” came a voice.  
Jongin groaned and looked toward the voice. His mother was standing in his doorway stamping her foot and looking at the three of them piled across Jongin’s bed. He looked over at a sleepy looking Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao, who both looked confused as to what was going on. He then realized they had fallen asleep last night with his MacBook on his bed watching Attack On Titan when they weren’t even supposed to be up. His mom had yelled at them to go to sleep at around 12 but of course being the three rebels that they are stayed up a good 2 hours later watching anime. 

Jongin’s mom shook her head and said, “This is why you should go to sleep when I tell you to. You have 30 minutes to get ready for school.” 

At that all three jump out of bed, yelling various colorful vocabulary, almost killing one another in the process. “Oh Sehun, this is all your fault”, “How is this my fault? I wasn’t the only one who wanted to know what happened to Eren after that Titan ate him idiot!!!” and “Oh my gosh, how am I gonna have time to get ready? OMG?” was heard as Jongin’s mother closed the door with a slight smile. She had become used to this by now. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“I’m so tired!” whined Jongin as he sat his tray down next to Sehun and Zitao. “And I’m tired. Sehun let me have your lemonade?” He had just come from his Advanced Algebra Trigonometry course and felt like he was about to die. And it was humid as hell in this Atlanta September. Being sleepy and hot are not a good combination thank you very much. Jongin does not mix well with either. 

Sehun rolled his eyes as he swatted Jongin’s hand as he tried to take his lemonade , “Anyway, my minions, we have to figure out how we’re going to talk our parents into letting us to go ComicCon next alone. We can’t have parentals there, in the words of Kendrick Lamar, killing our vibe dudes.”

“You actually think our parents are going to let us go to a city hundreds of miles away alone? Especially Jongin’s parents?” Zitao snorts out. “Jongin’s mom won’t even let him go on band trips by himself.”

“Hey!! I’ll have you know that my mom is a part of the Band Booster Club so she has to come.” Jongin argued. 

“Was she also on the booster club when we went to Savannah for our 8th grade graduation trip?” mocked Zitao, “When we went to Hershey Park? Hell, even when we went to the World of Coke in 6th grade which is located right here in Atlanta,” he continued. “Face it, your mom is a worry wort who can’t let you out of her sight” Zitao scoffed. 

Jongin pouted because he knew it was true. His mother was a worry wort. Always afraid Jongin was going to get hurt, so she always volunteered to go on trips with them. The perks of being a stay at home mother. Jongin would never admit to Zitao and Sehun that he liked when his mom came though. He was already a nerd, he didn’t want to be a baby too. He had an image to uphold. 

Sehun sighs at the two of them like he thought they were the stupidest aliens on the block. “We can talk about the catastrophe of Jongin’s mother later. Right now we have to come up with a plan to convince our parents to let us do this. I have a plan. Jongin, you can tell your mom that my mom is going with us. Zitao, you can tell your mom that Jongin’s mom is going with us, and I’ll tell my mom that Zitao’s mom is going with us. It’s genius right? My outfit for Eren cannot go to waste. Imagine the girls I can pick up in it!” 

They all had planned their outfits for ComicCon 2016. Sehun was going to be Eren Jaeger, Zitao was Levi Ackerman (“I have the eyes man” gloated Zitao when they had decided on their cosplay outfits), and Jongin? Jongin was going to be Mikasa because he’s secure in his manhood to cross dress. And he looks damn good in the outfit if he did say so himself. 

Jongin laughed out,“Sehun, our parents aren’t stupid you know that right? My mom would call your mom every few hours, sadly. And the only thing you’re going to be picking up at ComicCon are the figurine girls. Face it you have no game.” He and Zitao high fived one another. Just as Sehun was about to retort this statement the world went blank and Jongin stared ahead at the boy coming toward their table. 

“Oh my god Jongin, really? You’re flubbing drooling”, Zitao said as he rolled his eyes.

“What?” Jongin said dreamily as Kyungsoo and his best friend Park Chanyeol walked by their table to leave the cafeteria.

“What do you mean what? You’re staring at him like a creepy stalker. You practically know his life better than him” Sehun mocked. 

Do Kyungsoo, Junior, star tennis player, favorite subject is biology, favorite book is The Great Gatsby, favorite color is...okay maybe Sehun has a point but he promised he wasn’t stalking!! He was just playing...detective...like in some of his favorite books. Like Detective Conan, except minus the danger stuff, he’d be terrible at something like that too because he’s not made for that type of life. He would die. He was just a nosy student who had lived next door to Kyungsoo for the past 3 years. 

“I don’t even know why you like him so much anyway” Zitao says sneering his way. “He has terrible fashion sense. Who wears black every single day? Does he think he’s going to a funeral?”

Sehun perks up, “Well school is kind of like a funeral. They take our dreams and bury them until we can’t see them anymore.” Zitao rolls his eyes. 

“Besides, his fashion is so...him. And he’s an older man and has a car. So handsome.” Jongin smiles dreamily. Sehun wants to interject that Kyungsoo is only 16 but Zitao beats him to it.

“You’re so pathetic dear Lord. He’s just a fudging junior! How is that an “older man”? If your life was an anime you would be the pathetic lead who pines after someone who barely knows you’re alive.” Zitao says sadly.

Jongin pouts (okay so maybe he pouted too much but his mom says it’s cute and that it made him look like a cute puppy so he’ll pout all he wants, thank you very much!), “Hey he knows me! He said something to me yesterday in the library! He said “Can I borrow a pen?!!!!!’”

 

Sehun drones out, “Wow, how groundbreaking. A full 5 words. That’s a record right? We can now add it to the total 25 other words he’s said to you in the past 3 years. You’d have better luck with your Bill Nye crush back in 7th grade minion.” 

“You’re a terrible friend Oh Sehun!!!! Zitao’s my true, perfect, all around best friend now right Zitao?”Jongin whines (okay so maybe he whined too much but hey this is Sehun’s fault for being a little…pooper, okay????). 

 

Then he realizes what else Sehun said and whined (again) while hitting Sehun on the arm, “Hey!! I never had a crush on Bill Nye the Science guy OMG. I just liked his intelligence.”

“If you say so, nerd” Sehun snorts. “You’re probably planning your and Kyungsoo’s wedding at the Starship Enterprise as we speak.” Jongin turns red and flusters. “And you probably daydream of him calling your dogs his “kids” too. Can you be more geeky dude?” Jongin can only flush even deeper. 

Zitao deadpans, “Sehun I don’t think either of us has any room to be calling Jongin a nerd. We’re all in band, although you somehow insist you’re “cool” since you play the snare drum and get to flirt with Minju,” he continues, rolling his eyes, “we watch about 15 hours of anime together on the weekend together, we’re all on the mathlete team together, and we cosplay for fun. We’re all big geeks, face it.”

“And this is why Zitao is my favorite!” Jongin hugs him tightly. The bell rings just as Sehun is about to respond so they all get up to go. Whatever Sehun was about to say probably would not have been important anyway. That brat needs to shut up sometimes. Party pooper.


End file.
